DE 10 2010 044 616 A1 discloses a micro system for a filter insert.
A filter element is already known from DE 10 2009 040 707 A1 in which a sensor is assigned to a filter medium.
A disadvantage of the known filter elements is that the sensors are often designed to be relatively large in order to detect and evaluate one or more physical variables. Manufacturing filter elements of this kind is relatively expensive. Moreover, it is more difficult to install larger sensors on filter elements.
In particular, detecting very small pressure differentials in the range of from 10 to 500 Pa is only possible in the prior art using relatively large sensors and requires a lot of installation space.
Moreover, connecting such a relatively large sensor to a filter element is very difficult and expensive. In addition, a sensor of this kind is often contacted by wire. This is especially undesirable because handling wires is laborious and unacceptable for consumers.